battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Huang Shuyi
Huang "Hannah" Shuyi (Chinese: 黄书仪) is a female soldier set to appear in Battlefield 4. Biography The player first met Hannah at the Zhi You Towers, being told earlier that she was one of the VIPs to save; she was seen escorting "her husband" - a wounded, blinded man - and showed gratitude towards Tombstone for coming. After a botched rescue in which the blinded, unknown WIP was shot in the stomach, Tombstone and the VIPs parted ways as they made their escape via a stolen helicopter from the top of the Towers. The player next saw Hannah being frustrated and less than impressed with the doctor aboard the U.S.S. Valkyrie, taking over the doctor's duties because the blinded VIP's injuries were apparently not attended to. After a mission in which Tombstone completed investigation of the disabled U.S.S. Titan and retook control of the U.S.S. Valkyrie from Chinese forces, Garrison assigned Hannah to Tombstone after Kovic had died while attempting to retake the Valkyrie, on a mission to blow up an airfield in Singapore. However, as Hannah's background information had not yet been revealed. Irish did not trust her because of this, saying that he has "a problem with liars!". After trying to escape the Chinese after destroying their airfield in Singapore, Hannah "betrayed" Tombstone and brought the PLA to them after crashing a stolen jeep during the escape from the airfield, subsequently following the PLA to the Kunlun Mountains where Irish and Recker would be held for some time after. During the prison break, Hannah, aware of the prison break attempt (and either guessed, or figured out through the security feed that it was Dima, Recker and Irish's doing), followed the clean-up squad tasked with eliminating the escapees, and subsequently eliminated the squad while their attention was down, thus saving Recker, Dima and Irish. Irish was visibly surprised when Hannah handed Recker's PLD back to him, and subsequently Irish ceased hostilities against Hannah. Later on, Hannah revealed that she was a member of the Chinese Secret services, and had taken it up upon herself to protect Jin Jié after he became injured in a failed attempt on his life at her village; this revelation further softened Irish's stand toward Hannah. As Tombstone reached a location in a vicinity close to either Ismailia, or Suez, they fought their way to a mountain-top city named "Old Town" by the Marines stationed there, and then took it upon themselves to blow up a Russian-controlled dam overseeing SAM units that were threatening Marine air units in the area. There, Hannah revealed that she did possess a medical degree, while discussing with Irish on plans to blow up the dam. After Tombstone destroyed the dam and cleared the area of Russian SAM sites, Hannah, Recker and Irish boarded a plane going toward the U.S.S. Valkyrie, which had earlier unwittingly entered the Suez Canal right in the middle of a full-on battle between the Chinese and American navies. Once Tombstone boarded the Valkyrie, they immediately cleared it of all boarders as they fought their way back into the Valkyrie for a second time. Once inside and finally reuniting with Pac, whom Tombstone had initially thought dead, it was revealed that Jin Jié was Hannah's "husband". While attempting to bring the Chinese forces back under his control to cease any further fighting, however, Chang caught wind of his political enemy's presence and immediately ordered the U.S.S. Valkyrie destroyed; Tombstone immediately set off toward Chang's battleship to destroy it. There, Tombstone entered a blind spot of the battleship, unhindered by any further enemy movement, and had proceeded to plant charges to detonate and destroy the battleship. However, just as Tombstone squad was about to rejoice in destroying Chang once and for all, Hannah noticed that the charges did not detonate. The player must then decide whether to give C4 to Hannah or Irish so they can detonate the charges that have failed on the PLAN destroyer to save the USS Valkryie and Jin Jie, but sacrificing either of them in the process. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGuncbV7oIU Gallery HannaHuangShuyi.jpg|High-resolution render of Hannah 1.4_I-3_Hannah.jpg Trivia *She was revealed through concept art and a theme song composed for her.Battlefield 4 Soundtrack - Hanna's Theme (2013) - YouTube - retrieved July 18, 2013 *She was seen in the final seconds of the 17-minute gameplay trailer, asking the player if they would cover her. She hold a medical degree References Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Characters